


White Peonies

by orphan_account



Category: MAAS Sarah J. - Works, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Car Accidents, Cheating, F/M, Heartbreak, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Their eyes met across the room, his vision blurring with angry tears. She opened her mouth, no words coming out, stumbling towards him. The door closed before she had taken a step.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter One

“Aelin?” Rowan called as he pushed open the door to their apartment. He shifted the bouquet in his arms, Lorcan had helped him pick it out earlier that day, all white peonies and roses pulled together with a light green satin ribbon. He wasn't supposed to get off work until much later that night, but he had put in a lot of extra hours lately so Fenrys had offered to take the shift so he could go home and finish the preparations. 

The previous weekend he had lunch with her father, and when he had given him permission to marry her, it was like the weight of the world had been lifted off of his shoulders. He’d memorized the words, reserved a table at her favorite restaurant, and picked out a ring. Everything was ready, and by this time tomorrow, he was going to be engaged to the love of his life.

His heart fluttered at the thought, he couldn’t bring himself to try to hide the smile on his face as he closed the door behind him, stepping into the living room.

“Fireheart, I have a surprise-” the bouquet hit the ground. Aelin was home, straddling another man, kissing her way down his chest, letting her hands roam across his body, nothing separating them.

His heart stopped, the air leaving his lungs. It felt like he was falling like he could hit the ground any second now, nothing to catch him.

Their eyes met across the room, his vision blurring with angry tears. She opened her mouth, no words coming out, stumbling towards him. The door closed before she had taken a step.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world was becoming more unfocused by the second, the emotions, the constant whirl of thoughts racing in his head, all becoming too much too quickly. His phone buzzed and a picture of Aelin lit up the screen.

She had killed him, not literally of course. It was way worse than that. 

For the past two years, she had been his world, and then, in a matter of a few moments, it was all gone. It was like the string tying him to reality had been torn apart, sending him plummeting towards the ground, no one there to catch him. 

He ground his foot into the speed pedal, the world around him flying by in a blur of lights. He was going at least double the speed limit, a voice in the back of his head was screaming at him to slow down and pull over before someone got hurt. 

Then he felt the small box in his pocket and remembered why he was driving. He couldn’t figure out if he wanted to hold onto it like his life depended on it, maybe it did, or throw it so fucking far that he would never have to look at it again. 

He wasn’t the type of person to cry, choosing to keep his emotions close to his chest, but at the thought of that ring, of all the things it represented, he couldn't help but let it all loose.

Somebody had once told him that a human being was capable of dying from heartbreak. Their heartbeats so quick under their distress that the heartstrings snap, causing the heart to implode and collapse. He had scoffed at the outages claim, thinking it to be a lie. But by the Gods, that pain in his chest was so unbearable that he wondered for a moment if maybe it wasn’t a lie after all.

The world was becoming more unfocused by the second, the emotions, the constant whirl of thoughts racing in his head, all becoming too much too quickly. His phone buzzed and a picture of Aelin lit up the screen. It had been taken on their vacation last year. Standing on the beach, hands in the air and grinning at the camera. There was so much light in her eyes, her entire being glowing with it. 

He took his right hand off the wheel and picked up the phone. It would be so easy to accept the call and hear her voice again, to pretend like the world wasn’t collapsing around him for a minute, so that’s what he did. Swiping his hand across the screen and putting it up to his ear there was a moment of rustling and then he could hear her voice loud and clear “Rowan, please, I’m so sorr-”

He didn’t feel it when it hit him, the pain already so overwhelming that nothing would ever be able to compare. He couldn’t understand the buzzing, the screams, the flashing lights, the smell of blood and gas. It all blended together into one big murky mess, into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheh, woops! I have a tumblr @/alserath


End file.
